vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Luka (Original)
|-|Part 1= |-|Part 2= |-|Part 3= Summary Luka is the main protagonist of the Monster Girl Quest! series. Despite having been raised in a village with a strong anti-monster bias, he grew up wishing to bring peace and coexistence between the two species. Despite his failure to get baptized by Goddess Ilias, he still decided to go on a journey to defeat the Monster Lord, unknowingly doing this trip with said Monster Lord. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | 7-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 2-A | 2-A Name: Luka Origin: Monster Girl Quest! Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, (Fake) Hero, Half-Angel Powers and Abilities: |-|Beginning of Game= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 8. Ilias will rewind time to before his death each time he dies, with Luka’s memories being intact, although it is implied to be caused by a system set in place by Ilias and can still work even if she is defeated) |-|Early Game= All the previous abilities, plus Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts, non-existent beings, and even abstract beings through Angel Halo), Absorption (Angel Halo can absorb one's magical power, causing the opponent to weaken instead of dying), Soul Manipulation (Can absorb the souls of defeated enemies and damage soul-based beings), Void Manipulation (Angel Halo can potentially be used to completely erase enemies instead of just sealing them, including angels and gods), Sealing (An enemy defeated by Angel Halo will reduce to a sealed form instead of dying), Healing (Can heal physical and mental damage through Meditation), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Air Manipulation (Sylph allows him to control the wind, such as creating weak wind barriers or increasing his own speed), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his own speed through Sylph), Enhanced Senses (Can detect any disturbances within the wind, down to the smallest insect moving) |-|Mid-Late Game= All the previous abilities, plus Statistics Amplification (Can now increase his strength and durability), Weapon Mastery, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Precognition (Undine allows him to detect any disturbances in the universe’s flow and to automatically reacts to them. Mere bloodlust can affect the universe’s flow, allowing him to detect it), Berserk Mode (Salamander boosts his strength and fighting spirit), Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Void Manipulation, Transmutation and Conceptual Manipulation (Should have the same resistances as his Paradox counterpart) |-|End of Game= All the previous abilities, plus Flight, Magic, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Longevity, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can slash through space-time, negating space-time barriers), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, BFR, Time Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Petrification and Power Nullification (Should have the same resistances as his Paradox counterpart. Can resist basic mind manipulation such as the Elder Succubus' passive charms) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Superior to monsters like the Slime Girl) | Town level (Can fight Dark Elf Fencers) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Comparable to the likes of Gnome) | Multiverse level+ (Superior to Alice. Fought Dark Goddess Ilias) Speed: Likely Transonic (Comparable to Gob, who can create sonic booms and run on water) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to monsters capable of dodging natural lightning) | Infinite, possibly Immeasurable (Comparable to the likes of Gnome) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Dark Goddess Ilias) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Class Z (Can lift his sword empowered by Gnome, which gives it the mass of the Earth) | Immeasurable (Can overpower angels) Striking Strength: At least Building Class | Town Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multiversal+ Durability: At least Building level | Town level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: High (Can spend entire days fighting several enemies non-stop) Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of kilometers with magic (Comparable to other types of magic capable of creating earthquakes), planetary with Quadruple Giga, universal with the spirits Standard Equipment: Iron Sword, Keepsake Ring | Angel Halo Intelligence: Genius in combat abilities (More skilled than the likes of Granberia and Heinrich. He was able to master Undine's powers in weeks, something that took years for Heinrich and Granberia to do), average otherwise (Noted to be stupid several times, although this mostly stems from his initial ignorance to the outside world) Standard Tactics: His actions are mostly decided by player inputs, although he will mostly start by using his spirits and then uses his strongest sword techniques. He never uses Angel Halo to do anything more than sealing, as he refuses to kill. Weaknesses: He is gentle-hearted and will not fight at his full power if he's fighting against someone he doesn't see as a threat towards peace and coexistence, albeit this less of a problem with Angel Halo. Somewhat naive and dumb at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Sword Skills' *'Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust:' Also known as merely "Thunder Thrust". A quick thrust of the sword that deals more damage when used early on. *'Demon Decapitation:' A basic sword attack that targets the neck. *'Demon Skull Beheading:' A skill that uses the surroundings to jump and use one's weight to crush the opponent's head. *'Death Sword Chaos Star:' A very powerful attack that strings many sword slashes together on the opponent. -'Upgraded Sword Skills' *'Lightning Sword Flash:' An attack empowered by Sylph. It is much faster than Luka's usual attacks and deals more damage when used early on. *'Earth Rumbling Decapitation:' A powerful strike empowered by Gnome. It no longer needs terrain to be used, unlike Demon Skull Beheading. *'Vaporizing Rebellion Sword:' A string of slashes empowered by Salamander. A move taken from Granberia, this attack is strong enough to be able to overpower certain levels of regeneration. -'Angel Skills' *'Flash Kill:' A quick attack that can slashes through space and time, allowing it to bypass space-time barriers. Empowered by Sylph. *'Heavenly Demon Revival:' A powerful attack that concentrates magic into the target. Empowered by Gnome. *'Daystar:' A counter-attack. If Luka is attacked while this technique is used, he will dodge the attack and summon a gigantic "star" of magic that lands on the opponent, although it has been shown to be usable without a counter. Empowered by Undine. *'Ninefold Rakshasa:' A powerful and quick attack that is composed out of "nigh-infinite slashes". Empowered by Salamander. -'Spirit Skills' *'Sylph:' The power of Sylph, the Wind Spirit. Although originally used as a shield of wind, it is primarily used as a buff to Luka's speed, nearly doubling it and allowing him to dodge most attacks. It also gives Luka the ability to feel the wind and detect enemies without needing to be summoned. *'Fallen Angel Dance:' A mixture of Luka's holy magic and Sylph's boost. This ability also works especially well against angels. *'Gnome:' The power of Gnome, the Earth Spirit. This boosts Luka's strength and defense greatly, becoming nigh-immune to physical attacks on his level. It also allows him to break out of enemy bindings more easily. *'Undine:' The power of Undine, the Water Spirit. This allows Luka to enter a trance where he can feel the "flow" of the universe. When the flow is disturbed by an attack or bloodlust, Luka will automatically be "pushed" out of the attack's way, allowing him to dodge it. Enemies that can control or suppress their bloodlust can somewhat bypass this ability. *'Salamander:' The power of Salamander, the Fire Spirit. When used, it dramatically increases Luka's power and fighting spirit, allowing him to use many skills in a row. -'Others' *'Meditation:' Luka stops and mediates for a moment, healing both physical wounds and mental fatigue. *'Element Spica:' A skill that requires all four spirits to be summoned. It unleashes the full power of their elements, destroying his enemies with blasts of wind, earth, water, and fire. *'Quadruple Giga:' A more powerful version of Element Spica and Luka's ultimate skill. After Luka charges up each spirit individually, he can unleash this devastating attack, which has enough power to dig through the entire planet. This attack is more powerful than Luka's normal attack by a factor of 10 for each spirit put in the attack, meaning a full Quadruple Giga is 10,000 times stronger than Luka's base strength. *'Angel Halo:' Luka's weapon of choice. This weird-looking sword is composed out of the souls of 666 melted angels. Instead of just dealing physical damage, it instead drains the opponent's magic. When the opponent has been fully drained, they will revert back to a smaller and weaker form, such as an infant, or a scarecrow. It can even be used to dispel possession or magical infections from the bodies of those affected without harming them. It can also harm non-corporeal beings such as ghosts or angels. Key: Beginning of Game | Early Game | Mid-Late Game | End of Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Player (Monster Islands) Player's Profile (Katar Island Player and Early Game Luca were used) John Egbert (Homestuck) John Egbert's Profile (End of Game Luka was used and John had access to his Retcon Powers. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Angels Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Void Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Berserkers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Sword Users Category:Element Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Longevity Users